


Ira94's Raven

by Ira94



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Big Cocks, Disney Parody, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Inspired by Aladdin (Disney Movies), Public Nudity, Public Sex, big boobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: A retelling of the Disney Aladdin story, but with everyone being all female, and more mature. It was inspired from seeing pictures from an artist by the name Bloodyblender, who will be misses, the comic of such a story is made by CrimsionDesperado.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ira94's Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems I'm taking so long, but with me having my work and all that, things have been slow on the story department, but I will put together the chapter of one of my previous stories up which is almost finished.

Somewhere in a desert in the dead of night, a lone figure was seen wondering the desolate land, it was a small dwarfish looking man who wore tattered clothing, riding on a horse. He spotted someone awaiting for his arrival and made his was over.

The person in question was a woman sitting on a horse with a slight hourglass figure, a pair of triple G-Cup breasts covered by a dark purple cloth, a loin cloth covering her nether region and a golden band on her right bicep, while carrying a golden staff with a cobra head.

The man stops his horse and gets off his horse, landing before the woman who looms over him with the moon behind her. "You are late." The woman said with a sneer.

"A thousand apologies O, patient one." The man said with a small snarl.

"You have it then?" She questions him.

"I had to slit a few throats, but I got it." He said while digging into his pouch, and brings out what looks to be a golden beetle medallion that was missing half of its body.

The woman went to grab the medallion only for the man to pull it away. "Ah-ah-ahhh. The treasure." He said while holding the medallion back, expecting his payment first though he let out a small yelp in surprise as something snatched the medallion.

Floating by the woman was a fairy, who was no bigger than a bird, she was completely naked with long flowing purple hair, two glowing wings and a pair of double M-Cup boobs.

"You shall have your payment, AFTER I have what I need." The woman said once the little fairy placed the medallion half on her hand, before pulling the other half from in between her breasts. With a gleeful smile the woman brought the pieces together and the medallion was complete.

Then the medallion glowed and came to life! It's wings fluttering and flew away from them.

"Quickly, follow that trail!"

The woman and man rode their hoses after the medallion as it lead them deeper and deeper into the desert. "FASTER!" She shouted while urging her horse to run faster.

They continued to chase after the medallion until it came upon a dune, the medallion split into two again, circled around the mound before burying themselves in the sand.

When they stopped they felt a tremor around them, almost causing them to fall, and to their surprise they saw the mound began to rise and take on the shape of a woman. She rose to a height of 14 to 15 meters with long flowing hair made of sand, her boobs were a whopping triple P-Cup with a slight hourglass figure, and her eyes were glowing like the sun itself, the woman rose to her thighs and spreads her legs open where her nether region opens to reveal a glowing door.

"At last, after all my years of searching… the Cave of Wonders." The woman breathed out excitedly.

"Amazing, I would've never believed had I not seen it myself!" The fairy said in awe.

"By the gods!" The thief breathed out softly upon seeing the cave itself. "It's...so...big."

The woman however grabs him by his clothing and brings him close to her. "Now, remember. Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine." She said with a grin before letting him go.

The man fixes himself before turning to the cave, letting out a chuckle as a greedy look in his eyes appeared while walking towards the cave.

"Best of luck to you, friend, you'll need it." The fairy called out before turning back to her partner. "Jeez, where'd ya dig this loser from?"

The woman however merely shushes the fairy before turning back to the cave.

The man reaches the cave, but is blown away by a strong gust of wind, and looks up to see the cave looking down upon him.

" ** _Who disturbs my slumber?_** " She asked in a slightly deep tone of voice.

The man slowly picks himself up and dusts himself off. "It is I, Ahmed, a humble thief."

" ** _Know this. Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough._** " The cave spoke out before going silent.

Ahmed blinked a few times before looking back at the woman and fairy.

"What are you waiting for? Go on." She told him while gesturing to the cave.

Ahmed faces the cave again, and slowly moved closer to the opening, feeling those burning white eyes gazing upon him, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again, but as he did a great roar echoes from the cave and it began to shake. Screaming in fear he tried to escape, only for the legs to roughly close upon him, killing him in the process, and a strong gust of wind nearly blew the woman back and her fairy partner flying back from the wind.

"NOOO!" The woman exclaimed while shielding her eyes.

The Cave slowly returns to its dune form and the two medallions were all that was left.

" ** _Seek thee out the diamond in the rough._** " The voice of the cave spoke before going silent.

The fairy unburies herself from the sand coughing violently. " I can't believe it. I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this, Charmcaster. I'm so pissed off that my hair's falling out!" The fairy said angrily while pulling her hair and flying back to Charmcaster's shoulder.

The woman, Charmcaster, didn't seemed too concerned with the fairy's words. "Patience, Kagura. Patience. Ahmed was obviously less than worthy."

The fairy, Kagura, merely scoffed and rolls her eyes. "Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred… I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise. What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big…" She was cut off by Charmcaster who silenced her with a finger.

"Yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this… diamond in the rough." She said before grabbing the medallion pieces, getting back on her horse and urged it to take her to her lair. "Come, we have much to work out back home."

"Are you sure we'll even find this diamond in the rough? We don't even know who he or she even is." The fairy said while crossing her arms.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find them soon, Kagura, you can be assure of that." Charmcaster smirked with a low chuckle.

* * *

In the land of Agrabah the all female kingdom of the world, all was peaceful and serene, the many women going about their daily lives roaming through the streets. That is until...

"STOP THIEF!"

Racing across the rooftops of the village was a young woman with gray skin, short purple hair and wore a brown cloth around her triple G-Cup boobs and a loin cloth.

This young woman's name was Raven and right now she was running from the guards, having swiped a large loaf of bread for herself, and the one who's chasing her was the captain herself; Tashigi.

Said woman had short length black hair with brown eyes and red glasses, wearing a blue top covering her double M-Cup boobs with matching loincloth and wielding a sword as numerous women followed her with their own scantily clad bodies.

Raven kept on running till she stops at the edge of the roof, panting heavily she looks back to see Tashigi and her guards closing in.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, Street Rat!" Tashigi snarls while brandishing her sword.

Raven then looks back at the food she stole. "All this for a loaf of bread?" She said before she jumps off the roof, landed on a clothesline and leaps from it, landing on a wall and sliding down to safety.

"You won't get away that easily!" Tashigi called out.

"You think that was easy?" Raven said before hearing some giggles. She turns and saw three women, two were standing by an open window while the third was leaning on the window's ledge.

One of them had short orange hair with a blue top covering her triple F-Cup boobs and matching harem pants with a translucent veil over her mouth. Her name was Nami.

The second had short black hair a light purple cloth over her head, matching purple pants and a purple sash around her ample triple K-Cup boobs. Her name was Nico Robin,

The final woman had long flowing orange hair, a few jewels on her person and left her triple P-Cup boobs exposed. Her name was Rangiku.

Raven gave a cheeky smile before she heard Tashigi's voice on the other end.

"You two over that way, and you, follow me. We'll find her." She orders while splitting up from the other two guards.

Raven quickly dusts herself off and made it over to the other women. "Morning ladies~" She greeted while wrapping a large cloth over her to hide herself.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Raven?" Rangiku said while fluttering her eye lashes.

"What can I say, a girl's gotta eat somehow."

"GOTCHA!"

Raven felt herself being grabbed and saw Tashigi glaring at her.

"Uh oh." Raven yelps.

"And this time..." Tashigi was cut off when something landed on her head.

It was another woman roughly the size of a small monkey with a tail to go with it, she was completely naked and her hair was blonde and tied with two pig tails.

"We get away." The blonde said with a wide grin.

"Perfect timing, Harley, as usual." Raven thanked the little monkey girl.

"I do aim to please!" Harley smiled.

Then the monkey girl leaps onto Raven's shoulder to run, only to be blocked by another guard with long flowing red hair, blueish silver cloth around her triple M-Cup breasts and loincloth. Erza, one of Tashigi's guards tries slice Raven with her sword but the Street Rat easily dodges, while Harley went to distract her by blowing a raspberry, and Raven swipes Erza's top and loincloth exposing her boobs and a pair of balls along with a cock.

"Hold still Street Rat!"

Another guard came rushing at Raven, Soifon, who wore a black cloth around her double G-Cup boobs and loincloth, with gold bands on her arms, raised her sword and brought it down. Only for Raven to roll out of the way and ran with Harley on her shoulder, and Erza and Soifon chasing after her.

Just as Raven was running another guard blocked her, Diana, who wore a bright yellow cloth on her boobs and loincloth, went to swing her blade at Raven, only for Raven to duck behind a wooden beam and the sword getting caught in it.

"Ever considered taking a break girls?" Raven said with a sheepish smile.

"NOPE!" The guards dogpiled on her in an attempt to capture her, but when the dust cloud dissipated, they were all in a mess and saw Raven and Harley escaping!

"GET HER!" Tashigi shouted while they chased the duo through the streets.

The young thief was running for her life and was about to make a turn at the corner, only to be stopped by the guards, she was about to go the other way but was cornered once again.

"C'mon girls, let's not be too hasty here." Raven said while backing against the door.

However the door suddenly opens and she fell in and the door slams shut. Raven suddenly finds herself in the presence of a very fat woman, who looms over her with a hungry smile. "Hello there, cutie pie~" The woman, Alvida purrs while wearing nothing to conceal her flab.

"Oh, uh, hey there, Alvida." greeted Raven awkwardly.

"I was getting so lonely...won't you stay and comfort little old me?" Alvida coos while shaking her boobs at Raven's face.

"Oh, I'd love to, but..." Raven was cut off by Alvida smashing her lips against hers, for the longest time Alvida's been after the young Street Rat and now she's got her in her grasp.

Alvida breaks the kiss with a sigh. "Not this time sweetie. You belong to me now, you're mine, all mine~" She said before claiming the girl's lips again.

Raven tried to pull back, but found herself hugged against Alvida with Harley wincing at the scene.

"Hang on Rae, I'm coming!" Harley jumps onto Alvida's back and started pounding on her head. "Hands off!"

Alvida yelps from the sudden attack and lets Raven go, taking this as her chance to escape, she bolts out of the door and Harley racing off with her.

Once outside Tashigi and her guards chased after them again, they were chased to another building and made their way to the roof this time Raven snagged herself a large cloth before she stops at the edge.

"That was a close one." Raven breathed out.

"Hold it right there!"

Raven turns and saw Tashigi along with Soifon and Erza without her top and loincloth. "You've got nowhere to go, Street Rat!" Tashigi grinned while gripping her sword.

Raven only smirked. "I wouldn't say that, cause, all I gotta do is...JUMP!" Raven exclaimed as she and Harley jumps off the building.

Tashigi and her guards raced over and jump as well, which was a bad idea, as they saw a large pile of dirtied clothing and they all landed smackdab into it.

Raven used the cloth to safely float away and lands in a nearby ally. "Heh, gets them every time." Raven said before sitting down. "And now, Harley, we feast." She took the bread and breaks it in two, hands one half to her monkey friend who took it with a smile. Just before Raven could eat hers she saw two little girls, scrounging around for food, sadly for them they didn't find any.

She looked at the girls and back at her bread with Harley about to eat her own in one go. Raven then got up and walks over to the kids with Harley watching her friend. The girls flinched and backed away when they saw her kneeling.

"Hungry?" She asked before offering them her bread. "Go ahead, it's yours."

The girls were reluctant at first but they took the bread, and gave Raven a smile. Raven smiles back and stood back up to head for her home. Harley looks at her bread with a frown on her lips and then back at the kids.

The two girls started picking pieces of the bread and eating it, when they saw Harley offering hers.

"Here. You'll probably need it more than I do." She said with her hand on her hip.

The second girl took the bread and started petting Harley on the head, who only grumbles, but then laughs and started tickling the girl. The monkey girl then heard a commotion coming from the town and saw her friend standing among the other women, bidding the two kids goodbye she made her way over to Raven and hops on her shoulder.

"What's all the hub bub?"

The monkey's answer was a path opened down the street and walking the dirt road was a white horse wearing oriental gear, and its rider was a tanned skinned woman donned in a royal robe, a green and gold cape on her back, a pair of gold bands on her wrists along with matching colored pants and a green sash around her triple L-Cup boobs. This woman was Kuvira, who traveled far to marry the fair princess of Agrabah.

"On her way to the palace, I suppose."

"Another suitor for the princess."

Raven watched on with an interested look only to feel something push past her, and saw the two girls rushing out before Kuvira!

"Oh no, wait!"

The youngest girl was the first to almost collide with the horse had her sister not grabbed her, but it was enough to startle the horse and Kurvira glares at them. "Out of my way, you filthy brats!" She said before bringing out a whip and lashes at them.

Fortunately Raven came in and the whip wraps around her arm. "Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." Raven chided while dropping the whip and throwing it back at Kuvira.

"Oh. I'll teach you some manners!" She snarls before kicking Raven at a puddle of mud.

She coughed when some of it got in her mouth, spat it out, and frowned at Kuvira. Some of the women started laughing at the young girl's misfortune, while Harley rises from the mud and spits out some from her mouth in disgust. Raven glares at the women before turning back at Kuvira continuing to the palace, but not before insulting her one last time.

"Look at that, Harl. It's not every day you see a horse with two sets of asses." Raven mocks which got the women to gasp and Kuvira turns back at Raven.

"You are a worthless street rat." Kuvira retorts before continuing onward, which only made Raven angrier. "You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you."

That did it. Raven went to attack Kuvira only for the doors to shut before her. Preventing her from getting in.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." Raven said angrily while scratching her boob.

"Eh I wouldn't worry about that bitch Rae." Harley remarked patting her friend on the back.

Raven was silent at first before letting out a sigh. "C'mon, Harley. Let's head home." She said before turning around and started walking away from the gate, while Harley climbs up on her friend's should and pats her head. For her whole life Raven's been living on the streets, struggling and stealing just to survive, and always avoided capture from the guards.

But even so it was never easy for her. Especially when she lost her maternal mother when she was little, and she never knew her paternal father either, which left her an orphan. Though, thanks to Harley for always being there for her, she always tries to live as happily as possible. But no matter what. She will always be a street rat.

It was already nighttime in Agrabah and the duo finally returned to their home. It wasn't much to look at, but it had a great view of the village as well as the palace. Once they got home Raven removes her cloth freeing her boobs and drops her loin cloth, while sitting against the edge of the opening on the wall and pulls the curtain revealing the palace.

"Some people have all the luck." Raven said while overlooking the village.

Harley came up to her friend and snuggles into her breasts, sliding in between them and brings a blanket over them. "Yeah. They do." She said with a small frown before drifting to sleep in her friend's boobs.

"Someday, Harley, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." Raven told her sleeping friend with a smile forming on her lips. With that said she brings a blanket over herself and gently squeezes her boobs around Harley and falls asleep.

Hopefully, one day, all her dreams will come true.

**To be continued.**

**(Omake)**

However the door suddenly opens and she fell in and the door slams shut. Raven suddenly finds herself in the presence of a very fat woman, who looms over her with a hungry smile. "Hello there, cutie pie~" The woman, Alvida purrs while wearing nothing to conceal her flab.

"Oh, uh, hey there, Alvida." greeted Raven awkwardly.

"I was getting so lonely...won't you stay and comfort little old me?" Alvida coos while shaking her boobs at Raven's face.

"Oh, I'd love to, but..." Raven was cut off by Alvida smashing her lips against hers, for the longest time Alvida's been after the young Street Rat and now she's got her in her grasp.

Alvida breaks the kiss with a sigh. "Not this time sweetie. You belong to me now, you're mine, all mine~" She said before claiming the girl's lips again.

Raven tried to pull back, but found herself hugged against Alvida, The fat woman gropes Raven's ass cheeks and pulls the loin cloth off, and removes Raven's top.

' _She's insatiable!_ '

Alvida breaks the kiss to suck on Raven's tongue, lightly chewing on it, licked around her lips and separates fully with saliva between them right before she went and latches onto Raven's nipple which only made her yelp loudly when she felt her boob being roughly suckled on.

"H-Hey! Easy!" Raven yelps when she felt something hard poking her leg, and felt her blood run cold when she felt Alvida nudging it.

"Guess where this fella's goin'~" Alvida grins while her cock pushes her loincloth off. It was completely rigid ranging about 16 inches long with melon sized balls hanging between her legs. Every single bit! Alvida wasted no time by pushing Raven on the ground, spreading her legs wide open, and gazing hungrily at the girl's virgin lips.

"Hey! That's not gonna fit!" Raven exclaimed while trying to get away from the fat woman.

"Oh, don't be silly, it will fit inside. TRUST ME!" With one strong thrust Alvida rams her monster cock inside Raven claiming her virginity.

"AHHHHHH!" Raven cried out as her insides were ripped apart by Alvida's monster cock in one go. She gasped and cried as the fat woman was thrusting her cock in and out of her without even giving her time to adjust.

"Oh yeah! This is what I've been wanting for way too long!" Alvida grinned who didn't wait before she started to move her hips back and forth.

Raven moaned loudly as her insides were being scrambled by the horny woman's cock, a bulge was forming under her skin from Alvida's cock while the sound of skin smacking skin echoed in the house.

"P-Pull out!" Raven pleaded with tears forming.

But Alvida wouldn't have it.

"Do you have ANY idea how long I've waited to claim you? Too long! And I won't lose this chance now!" she grunted in lust. "I'm gonna go ahead and mark you with everything I got!"

Alvida continues to plow into Raven's little snatch while reaching over a wooden table and grabs a small bottle. "This should make you more submissive my love~"

"N-Not on your life!"

Alvida only grinned wider and opens the bottle. Pink smoke flowed out of its mouth and she held it before Raven's face, mainly under her nose.

"Take a long and deep breath."

Raven tried to turn her head and held her breath. Alivda then gave a hard slap on her ass which made Raven cry out and inhaling the pink mist. This made Raven's eyes widen when she felt a rush of heat coursing through her body.

"That's right, get a nice big whiff~"

Raven started inhaling the pink mist against her will. Her face was gaining a bright red color and her eyes were becoming glossy.

"Oh! You just got even tighter!" Alvida mewls and rams her hips harder and faster, while grabbing Raven in her arms and smothers her in her massive melons. "You won't be thinking of anyone else but me and only me~"

' _Damn it! My pussy is getting stretched out too much!_ '

Alvida continued thrusting her cock in and out of Raven's snatch, the young street rat's mind was going blank from the pleasure from the fat woman's cock, and was losing the fight.

"Ah! Oh! Ah fuck yes!" Alvida exclaimed with a wild smile on her lips. After a couple more thrusts she finally reached her climax and explodes inside Raven, flooding her with her seed and holding onto the girl tighter.

Raven felt her belly filling up so much with sperm it was bloating up, becoming rounder and rounder till she looked like she was pregnant. ' _Too much..._ '

**(Months later)**

The sounds of moaning and skin smacking skin was heard, as Alvida was thrusting her hips in Raven's pussy, while the street rat sported a very heavily pregnant belly.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready to dump another load!" Alvida declared while thrusting even harder into Raven before unleashing her seed once more.

Raven moans loudly as her insides were coated once again with Alvida's sperm. For months now all Alvida's been doing is nothing but filling her with her sperm nonstop, until she was pregnant with her babies. It was like a never ending fuck fest.

Alvida was panting heavily as she pulls her cock out of Raven's ass, who laid on the ground with sperm oozing from her hole, before getting picked up and kissed by Alvida.

Unable to stop her, she let the large woman lick all around inside her mouth. Alvida slowly breaks the kiss and grins at the glossy eyed street rat.

"I finally have you. And this time you belong to me, now, and forever~"

**End.**


End file.
